


Maker, Don't Let Me Break Her Heart

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Female Hawke and Anders [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Point of View, F/M, Female Hawke - Freeform, First Time, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Love, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Purple Hawke, Temptation, Virgin Hawke (Dragon Age), rogue hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: "Maker, I'm a selfish bastard."Anders enters Hawke's estate for the first time. Not able to resist temptation no longer.





	Maker, Don't Let Me Break Her Heart

"No mage I know to dare too ever fall in love." I took Hawke's lips into mines, I could feel her wrapping her arms around my neck. 

Maker, I should stop this. She deserves better than me. I will only hurt her, I'll break her heart, I'll get her in a mess she doesn't deserve. 

But Maker! I needed her! Crave her! Yearn for her love! I'm a selfish man but at this moment I couldn't care. I loved this woman. 

She was everything I was looking for in a woman. She's not even a mage. A simple rogue, whose support the mages cause. Beautiful, brilliant, witty, and just... simply wonderful. 

I could feel our bodies fall against her bed. I could only feel guilt grow more. But I couldn't stop myself from unlacing her dress. "Anders..." She hesitates, most likely coming to sense of mind. "Please be gentle." She whispered softly, glaring into my eyes, slight fear in her orbs. 

Maker, no. She's a virgin. I couldn't, I shouldn't. "I will." I whispered back retaking her lips into mines. I am horrible, I shouldn't be continuing this. Especially knowing now she's a virgin. But the temptation was too strong. 

I pulled back and she sat up, her dress falling from her shoulders, revealing her underclothes. She blushes lightly but grinned. "It's not fair that I'm the only one to be naked." She jest, I just chuckled. Feeling myself undressing as I could watch her take off breast cloth. Allowing perfection to reveal themselves to me. 

I couldn't help but dive in, suckling her pink nub making her groan softly. Such a beautiful sound. I cupped the left, squeezing lightly. She groans, arching her back, pushing her breast against me. Encouraging me to go on longer. 

I could feel my right hand sliding off her breaches, feeling soft curls tickling my fingers. She tenses, I pulled back, giving her a reassuring smile. 

"Are you sure?" I asked once more, she simply rolls her eyes, and smirk.

"Maker, Anders. I've been waiting a year! Of course I'm sure!" I could only smile at her as I slowly got on top of her.

Maker, you're not the only one.

I recaptured her lips, our tongues wrestling as my tip met her entrance. 

Her body tense, I just slowly entered her, feeling a barrier blocking me.

Maker, don't let me...

I thrust in deeper, breaking the barrier. I could feel her wince in pain. I whispered kind reassuring words into her right ear. I slowly began to thrust, feeling myself go a bit faster. She begins to moan, encouraging me to go faster. 

"Anders!" She moaned out softly, raising her hips. My movements became faster and harder. Our moans filled the empty room. I kissed her deeply again, she then quickly comes undone.

But I wasn't done. I continue my actions, she just pants and moans my name. Continuing her new experience to be much more pleasurable as I thrust in deeper and harder. 

I could feel my own release come near, I bit down her neck as her nails dug my back. "Hawke..." I whispered softly in her ear, gently nipping her lobe as I could feel myself releasing inside her. 

We panted and I rolled off her to the left of the bed. I couldn't help but stare straight into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, pulling her close to my body. "I've been holding back on saying that." I then gently kissed her forehead. She just blushes and lowered her eyes away from me.

"You hungry? You want a sandwich?" I couldn't help but bark out a laugh, running my fingers in her hair. 

"You will be an inspiration to romantic poets everywhere." I could only respond, kissing her lips again. She responded, breaking free to just softly smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Maker, please don't let me break her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
